One Bet, One House: Tails and Knuckles
by MeowMeowEveryone
Summary: On their annual truth and dare met. Amy dared Tails to live in the same house as Knuckles for a month. But that would be all be all well and fine expect Tails hads a crush on Knuckles and Knuckles has a crush on Tails. Will the love surface?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey everybody welcome to me new story!**

**Shadow: Are you supposed to be even writing this?**

**Sonic: Yeah rant you suppose to be writing Sekirei: The Four Legends **

**Amy: The Other**

**Tails: Before**

**Knuckles: Hidden Girls**

**Me: Alright alright you don't need to gang up on me gosh**

**Sonic: Well you are suppose to**

**Me: Well I am in writers block and I need something to clear my head okay.**

**Everybody: :O**

**Tails: May I ask what this story is about**

**Me:... no**

**Knuckles: Why?**

**Me: I want it to be a surprise**

**Tails and Knuckles: :O**

***Sonic chuckles***

**Me: Whats so funny Sonic**

**Sonic: Nothing I just know what your writing about**

**Me: Oh yeah, what if I tell you your next**

***Sonics mouth drops open***

**Sonic: With who and why**

**Me: I am not telling who, but I will tell you why!**

**Sonic: So what is it**

**Me: You spilled coffee on my original before plan!**

**Sonic: Okay, well everybody hope you enjoy**

**Me: Oh no you don't!**

**Chapter 1**

**The Bet**

Tails POV- The gang and I were playing our usual Truth Or Dare game at Knuckles house. Amy was the next person up. "Tails" she said in a dramatic tone "truth or dare?" "Dare" I said even though I was scared of the consequences, you see Amy always gives out dares that are really bad and end up tragically. "I dare you and Knuckles to live in the same house for a month" she said. Me and Knuckles mouths drop open wide. -How did Amy know- I thought to myself. You see I had a crush on Knuckles since I first laid eyes on him, so this was going to be a huge problem. "Amy you know I can't do that" I said "then I triple doggy dare you too" she said sneering. I shook my head I knew I couldn't get out of this one even if I tired. "I'm going home" I said and stood up. I grabbed my coat and ran out the door the fast I could. The late November air struck my face like fire. I quickly flew to my house and shut the door, and locked it so none would disturb me. I ran up stairs to my room and did the same thing I did to the front door, I layed on my bed and stared at the ceiling . I sighed seeing Knuckles everyday was hard enough even though its only just work and know its going to be harder because he was going to be living with me. I stared down and my pants and saw a huge bugle. I quickly sighed and unzipped them. My two pensis filled out. Two Tails wasn't the only thing I had, I also have two dicks. I gently stroked them pretending it was Knuckles hand and not my own. Knuckles I panted, I started to stroke fast. "Ah Knuckles" I yelled, my other unoccupied hand went straight for my ass hole. I inserted a finger and started thrusting "Knuckles" I screamed "you're pensis is is so huge" I moaned loudly as my stomach started to do knots "Oh god Knuckles, i'm going to cum!" I screamed and came all over the bed sheets and all over my body as well. I took out the finger and sighed. That was the second time today I imagined myself being fucked by Knuckles. I covered myself in the stained bedsheets and closed my eyes and went into a peaceful slumber.

Knuckles POV- After Tails left everybody was quiet and looking at Amy "That was not cool Amies" Sonic said shaking his head. Everyone got up to leave and soon I was the only oner sitting on the floor. Me Tails sharing a house together! This was going to be a problem, you see I have a crush on Tails. Everybody know that he has a crush on me, hell I even know! But I am to afraid because I don't believe no one know I have a crush on Tails. I rushed toward the shower before I let another thought cane through my head. I turned the cold water on and let it brush through my quills. The cold water always would help me calm down, but this time it didn't. I couldn't stop thinking about the Kit, how his body would be in my shower, the water rushing through his golden fur..I touched my pensis, "Tails" I moaned pretending it was his touch. I leaned against the shower wall and stroked my pensis fast. "Tails go faster" I demanded to the imaginary Tails, pre cum dripped onto the shower floor. I moved my hand faster "oh god Tails, i'm i'm..." I shouted and my cum brushed out and hit the shower wall. I quickly cleaned up the shower and headed straight to bed. Then I went fast asleep

Me: Done!

Tails and Knuckles stares evilly at me

Amy and tithe others are laughing their butts off.

Me: Oh come on its not so bad

Tails docent speak neither dose Knuckles

Me: Okay well you will see your next time bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Welcome back to my story!**

**Knuckles: Why did you even decide to continue this story?**

**Tails: Yeah why**

**Knuckles: Its problem going to get thrown away like the rest of the stories.**

**Me: I didn't throw way the stories**

**Knuckles: Yeah right**

**Me: Anyways...**

**Tails: Also why are you doing commentary?**

**Me: To tell you the truth it gives me something got write about when I get writers block**

**Everybody: :o**

**Me; yeah.. anyways on with the show!**

Chapter 2

Official Move In

Tails POV: I heard a knock at the door at 5:00 in the morning. I stumbled and unlocked my bedroom door and went downstairs to yell at who ever is knocking. When I get halfway down the stairs I heard a loud bang. Well that woke me up! I quickly raced down the stairs and saw Amy who had her pink hammer out standing in my doorway. "Amy what the fuck do you want" I screamed at her. She quickly grabbed my arm and pulled my back upstairs not caring that she left the front door wide open. "Where's your bedroom Tails" she asked "why do you want to know" I asked still mad art her for waking me up at 5:00 in the freaking morning "will dies you forget the dare already?" she asked. I remembered the dare alright thats why I couldn't sleep at all last night "of corse I remember!" I said "so where is your room" she said "what dose my room have to do with the dare" I asked confusingly. "You can't move into someone else house if you don't have your stuff" she exclaimed and finally located my bedroom. She threw me on the bed and went5 into my closet. She found my travel bags quickly loading clothes and other personal belongings in. I sighed yep there was no way our of this now, she grabbed my arm again and dragged me down the stairs and out into streets. She slammed the door after her and dragged me to Knuckles house.

Amy POV: After I got Tails out of his old house I looked at my map to see which way I was going. We walked about half a mile when I spotted a house. I quickly ran up to the house and knocked. The door opened and Is saw my beloved Sonic dressed in his boxers and a white tank top "Amy what the fuck do yo want" said Sonic tiredly/ I gave him a quick hug and kissed him on the cheek. " I just wanted to give my husband a kiss good morning before I go to work" I said, Sonic looked at Tails who was lying on the ground "Tails why is Amy dragging you" he asked worriedly "and why is she crying your bags" "because of the stupid dare" Tails said "a dare s a dare Tails" I said and gave Sonic another peck on the cheek "well we will be off" and I turned around and went straight to Knuckles house

Knuckles POV: At 6:00 in the morning (thats right people it took a whole hour just to find Knuckles house because Amy wouldn't stop rambling on about Sonic) I heard a knock on my door. I got up and stumbled toward the front door. After I opened it I wish I hadn't because I saw Amy with Tails lying on his back and a bunch of bags. I tried and closed the door on them but Amy was to strong and she pushed her way inside with Tails at her feet. She dropped the bags at the side door as while as Tails and stood there "now its official she exclaimed and left the house probably going to droll over Sonic again. "I guess its really is official" Tails said still lying on the ground : "Tails" I said "why are you still lying on the ground". He blushed and got up, we both grabbed the bags and I showed him to the guest bedroom. He looked around it and saw the bed he quickly jumped on it and cuddled in it. I soon saw he was fast asleep and I closed the door and headed toward my room and decide to get some rest to.

Me: Done ^-^

Amy: I don't not droll over Sonic

Sonic : You kinda of do Amy

Amy: You're taking her side!

Sonic: I'm just telling the truth

Me: Okay lets go before you two start fighting, so bye guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**Me; Welcome back everybody**

**Nobody says anything**

**Me: What**

**See that there asleep**

**:O :(**

**Me: Well I guess on with the show **

Chapter 3

The First Night

Tails POV : I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. I started to panic but then I remembered that I was in Knuckles house because of a dare Amy made me do. I scratched my head and looked around at the room, it was small and cozy. I looked at my bags at the corner of the room and sighed. There was about 6 bags in total and I had a lot of unpacking to do and I needed help. I went on the search to find Knuckles, and found that he was in the bathroom. He told me to go wait in the living room while he finishes up. I waited patiently for about a half an hour and realized that Knuckles wasn't going to the bathroom, he was masterbating. I slowly walked up to the bathroom door and opened it just a creak, I saw him his hand stroking his pensis "oh god" he moaned "I can't stop. especially now that he was here" what dose my appearance in house have to do with anything. I shrugged my shoulders and decided to ask about it when he came out. I went straight into my room and started unpacking, about an hour later I saw Knuckles coming into the room. "Sorry about that" he said and helped me continue unpacking "so Knuckles" I asked casually as I possibly could "yes I was masterbating" Knuckles blurted out. His mussle turned a bright red almost as red as his fur. "who were your masterbating too" I asked "none of your bees wask" and he foaled up that last pieced of clothing which happened to be one of my boxers. I blushed lightly and my pensis bulge out. It needed attention soon, Knuckles saw that my pensis was erict and blushed. "Well, I guess I should be going now" and he ran out the door.

Knuckles POV: I can't believe he was blushing after I touched his boxers. I can't even believe I touched his boxers! I quickly went to my room and shut the door. In flopped down on the bed and rolled over. I unzipped my jeans and looked at my harden member. I started to stroke it "Tails" I moaned "please more, do me more." I grabbed the bedsheets and panted heavily "oh god Tails" I shouted "oh god, I am going to cum". I came all over the bed sheets and saw my pensis had not yet calm down even the slightest. I went to my bedside table and pulled out a dildo I have used the dildo before and it didn't take my viriginaty. I inserted into my ass "oh god Tails" I grab the control that went along with it and turned it on to its highest level "OH GOD" I screamed and I covered my mouth with the pillow before I Tails could hear me but it was already to late, he came rushing threw the door opened

**Me: Aw cliff hanger always the way to go!**

**Everyone is still asleep**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me; I'm back**

**Knuckles; Where the fuck have you been girl**

**Me: Calm down Knuxs**

**Knuckles: NO I WILL NOT CLAM DOWN DO YOU KNOW HOW MMUCH STUFF I HAVE BEEN THROUGH SINCE THAT CHAPTER.**

**o.0**

**Me: Enjoy the show**

* * *

Chapter 3 *Lemon Time*

The Night To Remember

Tails POV: I stared dumbfounded as I saw the scene before me Knuckle his had on his pensis and the other one holding a dildo in his ass. He eye were widened with horror. "Tails" he said "What the fuck are you doing Knuckles: " I exclaimed still dumfounded and still quiet not over that he had a dildo in his ass. "Tails I can explain" he started "then explain Knuckles" I said, he looked like he wasn't expecting that answer form me and tell you the truth I didn't expect it either. "You see Tails" he started, he pulled out the dildo and set it on the bed. I stared at him for a few minutes. I could see a bl;usb faintly on his cheeks, and I looked down his body and saw his full exert 10 inch member. I understood what he was trying to say. I slowly crept toward him and I sat down next to him. "Why didn't you tell me Knuckle-kun" I said "I didn't want to make a foul out of myself" Knuckles replied , I looked at him and he looked at me "but I realized that I don't care what other people think of me, all I care about is" he leaned in a kissed me

* * *

LEMON TIME

**Knuckles: Oh god no**

**Me: What?**

**Tails shakes his head**

**Me: What?1**

**...**

**Me: So confused... hope you enjoy**

**WARNING: My point of view**

* * *

Tails kissed Knuckles back with passion. Knuckles nibbled on the kitsun bottom lip asking for entry. The fox allowed the enchida enter his mouth. Knuckles licked all around his mouth -he tastes so sweet_ he thought. He licked Tails knines knowing that would make him moan. The yellow ones hands traveled down the red ones, once he got to his hips his hands moved to where Knuckles member was and started stroking it. Knuckles moaned into the kiss and pulled back, "Oh god Tails" he said. The kit licked the side of his counterparts neck, making him moan even more. "Oh god Tails, i'm not going to last much longer fuck me fuck me now" The kit stopped the stroking. He stood up and tooked off his clothes. Knuckles stared at Tails's 2 9 inch members. Tails was blushing showing him his dicks "Tails your dicks are so cute" he said. He reached down to where his member was and started stroking. Tails put a hand on the red one "Knuckles , I-I-I want you too-to-to suck my dicks" he said, Knuckles grabbed the two appendages. He stroked stroking them making the kit sun moan in pure pleasure "more stroke faster" he did what the younger one wanted and stroked faster. He started to lick the tip of Tails left one, the kitsune moaned even more. Finally Knuckles put the appendage in his mouth and started to suck him "Oh god Knuckles" Tails screamed enjoying the pleasure of his warm mouth. Knuckles could taste pre cum dripping out of the Tails pensis. he knew that he wouldn't last much longer. "Knuckles" Tails said "please..please fuck me" Knuckles looked at his counterpart and saw that he wanted it. Tails started to enter his fingers in his ass, Knuckles stopped sucking and kissed Tails on the lips. Lying him down on the bed, he picked up the toy and entered it in Tails. Tails saw stars in his vision as the toy thrusted in and out of ass. "Oh god Knuckles" he yelled again. Knuckles pulled out the toy making Tails whimper, "Tails don't wine because your gong to fell much better soon" Knuckles said. He pointed himself infornt of Tails ass and thrusted in making sure he didn't go through pain that he can avoided. Tails screamed in pain and almost passed out, "are your okay" Knuckles asked worriedly "yeah... just gave me a minute" after a couple of minutes Tails kissed Knuckles which meant he could start thrusting. Knuckles started off slow going in and out but as the sex progressed he went faster "Oh god go faster pound into me Knuckles" Tails said gripping into the bed sheets , he could fell his climax coming so did Knuckles. When Knuckles hit his prostate he went over the edge screaming his lovers name. Tails ass muscles clenched around Knuckles member which sent him over the top as well. The two tired males went under the covers and went to sleep. But before the shut their eyes for the night they told each other that they loved them and then they went to sleep.

**Me: THE END**

**Knuckles: o.0**

**Tails: o.0**

**Me: I'm finally finished with that chapter yay!**

**Sonic: That was interesting**

**Me: Thank you *bows***

**Me: Also by the way to those who like my stories I really appreciate your help with all my others so you can pm me if you want. Also don't forget to review, So see ya next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: He guys, I' baaaack!**

**Knuckles: WHY THE FUCKING HELL HAVENT YOU BEEN WRITING GIRL**

**Me: I'm sorry I just couldn't think of anything lately**

**Knuckles: THATS NOT AN EXCUSE YOU SORRY ASS HOLE BITCH**

**Me: Amy can I borrow your hammer**

**Amy: Sure *hands hammer***

**Tails holds up a sign saying one major beat down later**

**Me: Enjoy the show**

**Knuckles passes out**

Chapter 5

The Secret Is Let Out

(Knuckles POV)

I woke up and looked beside me to make sure last night was not a dream. Tails was lying beside me curled up, he looked so cute in that position, I cuddled up next to him and wrapped my arms around his body. He looked at me with his bright blue eyes. "I enjoyed myself last night Knuckle-kun" he said "I did too Tails-chan" I replied and kissed him on his lips. "Knuckles-kun do you mind if you would be on bottom next time" he asked looking away form me "I don't mind Tails-chan" I said and stroking his golden fur. I grabbed his two dicks and started rubbing them, making him moan in the process "oh god Knuckles" he said, his eyes closed tightly shut which meant he was enjoying himself. I took the covers off of his bed and stared at his pensis. I moved my head down toward them and kissed each one on the head making Tails moan softly. I took his right pensis into my mouth and started bobbing my head up and down. He screamed for the pleasure he was getting, I could taste pre cum coming out of his dick. I grabbed the other one and started jacking off it making him moan even more. I could fell him wither underneath me, which meant his was close. With one final scream he came into my mouth. He tasted so sweet yet so salty. I drank all of his cum making sure to leave a little so he can taste him self. I kissed his lips again and moved my mouth inside his and then I heard a loud bang and turned around and saw Cream and Tikal in the doorway there mouths dropped open wide. We looked at each other and back at the girls we did this for about 5 minutes but it felt like longer. They closed the door and probably ran down stairs and out the door. "Oh fuck" I said.

(Tails POV)

I looked at Knuckles who seemed to be worried. He got off of me and stared at the door some more. "Are you okay Knuckles-kun" he looked at me and his face softened "I fine Tails-chan" he said his smile weak. He kissed me on the lips and got off the bed, "maybe we should get dressed" he said, I nodded not wanting to upset Knuckles more than he is. We both got dressed and went downstairs and into the kitchen "what would you like to eat Knuckles-kun" I asked heading toward the pantry" "I would like some Lucky Charms please" he said and pulled up a dinning room chair and sat on it. I got two bowls out, two spoons, a box of Lucky Charms, a box of Crave, and a carton of milk. I placed all the items on the dinning room table and we ate silently. After we were done I picked up the bowls and put them in the sink. I felt Knuckles wrap his arms around my waist "I'm so sorry" he whispered into my fur "for what" I said turning around to face him "for acting so strange it just that" "Its okay Knuckles-kun" I said interrupting him "I don't care that Tikal and Cream saw us together all I care about is you and that's all" he looked at me and I saw him tearing up "you're the best boy friend a guy could have he said hugging me "and the same to you Knuckles-kun" I kissed his lips and we started a heated make out session. He pulled me up into the counter and started rubbing his hands underneath my shirt making me moan into the kiss. He playfully pinched my nipples and made me moan even more. I reached down to where his pensis was and started stroking through the fabric. We broke the kiss panting and moan all at the same time and another bang came but this time form the front door. "Congratulations" Amy said running in with her pink hammer at her side. She threw her arms around both of our necks which almost strangled us to death. Sonic came in aswell "Congratulations you guys" he said "thank you Sonic and you to Amy" I said "its about time " said Rouge who also came into the house. I laughed sheepishly and looked at Knuckles who was probably desperate to get outta of here as fast as possible "Me and Knuckles got some stuff to do, so we will see you later" I grabbed Knuckles hand and headed out the door "Thank you Tails-chan" he said looking grateful "no problem Knuckles-kun" I said smiling and "so where are we going" said Knuckles "we are going to Twinkle Park, you know couples get in free" I said using one of Amy favorite lines of all time because then she can drag Sonic to there and force him to date her for the next 5 hours. He looked at me and shocked his head. We then continued our journey to Twinkle Park.

**Me: Yay this chapters finally done**

**Ambulance arrives**

**Me: Okay then**

**Medics pick up Knuckles limp body and carries him away**

**o.0**

**Me: Holly Shit**

**Manic: Dude you totally over did that**

**Me: Well he called me a sorry ass hole bitch**

**Rouge: Good job standing up for yourself girl**

***highfaves***

**Sonic: Why are you giving her support**

**Rouge: Because she was just standing up for her self**

**Sonic: Yeah but Knuckle Head went to the hospital because of that**

**Me: I bored see yah later guys!**


End file.
